Strangers
by gingers for life
Summary: Kaoru meets a strange girl in town and she just so happen to be the newest student of Ouran. What will happen to the pair as they face high school together with love and friendship
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High school Fanfiction

Chapter One

Kaoru walked down the street and cussed under his breath as he saw that he was in the same place that he had started in. he was in the commoners part of town something about wanting to get to know Haruhi 's life more Hikaru had wanted to go so here he was lost and alone. He had forgotten his phone because of Hikaru hast to get over here. So he couldn't even call anyone for help and to top it all he was going in giant circles. Cussing again a little bit louder he started to pace up and down the street. Out of nowhere a girl with long red and purple hair ran in to him the papers that she had held in her hands went flying and they both went tumbling to the sidewalk. She landed on top of him and hovering just above her face after a moment she opened her eyes that were a deep green and a blush took over her face and she quickly rolled off of him. "I am so sorry." She said her cheeks still pink as she started to pick up the papers that were around her. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head then began to help her.

"It is okay no harm done." He said handing the papers back to her.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" She asked him worry in both her eyes and voice Kaoru simply smiled at her.

"Yea I am fine."

"Well let me buy you coffee to make up for it okay." She looked at him giving him a sheepish smile she quickly stood and held out her hand for him. He looked at it a moment then took it she helped him to his feet.

"Well okay I guess that would be alright." He said without his brother around he could not find it in him to be mean to the girl in front of him plus he was lost and that was better than walking around in circles.

"Great there is a really good coffee shop not far from here and it's cheap too!" She said with a happy smile intertwining her fingers with his and pulling him along "My name is Winters Rebecca by the way I lived in America before coming here." She smiled up at him waiting for him to give her his name.

He smiled and said

"My name is Kaoru. My last name is not worth saying." For some reason he didn't want this girl to know that he was rich, he didn't want her to treat him differently like most other commoners do when they find out that he was rich. She gave him a weird look but did not push the subject for that he was grateful. Soon they came to a small building as they opened the doors to the inside he saw that it was a small café inside there were little tables and it smelt of fresh coffee.

"What would you like?" she asked as they walked up to the counter.

"A caramel cappuccino if that's okay."

"Yea that's fine why don't you take a seat and I will bring them over okay." He gave small nod and she walked away. Know he had time to look at her as he sat down. Her papers were now in a brown messenger bag that rested on her hip. She had on a dark green sundress with gold flowers around the neck line. She had on gold sandals. Since it was the last day of summer it was not that strange. She had her hair down it was pin straight it was red with dark purple streaks that gave her a punk rocker feel. Her eyes were made up in dark brown eyeliner making the gold in her eyes pop. As she walked her eyes met his and a soft blush dusted her cheeks. He looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. She sat the drinks down and sat across from the teenaged boy. Smiling she took a sip of her drink before saying once more

"I am so sorry for running in to you like that"

"I told you it is okay." Then as if it was an afterthought he added. "What are you doing in Japan if you are from America?" she smiled at him.

"I won a contest on an essay I wrote so I got a scholarship so here I am."

"Wow you must be really good then."

She blushed a deep red having her hair cover her face "Well not really but I want to be a writer so this is a step in the right direction." She smiled brightly and took a sip of her drink but not before asking him a question of her own. "So Mr. no last name, what are you up to before I knocked in to you." Now it was his turn to blush

"Well um you see I am kinda well lost." He said smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck looked at her. She on the other hand was covering her mouth with her hand trying very hard not to fall on the floor laughing. He glared at her and that made her laughter bubble out filling the small café. Kaoru smile at her.

"I am so sorry it's just funny." Wiping a tear from her eyes she looked at him a silly smile making its home on her face she said to him "would you like to use my phone to call someone." Looking at him about to have another fit of giggles take over her body. Kaoru rolled his eyes at her waiting for her to be done when she has finished Kaoru raised her eyebrow as if he was waiting for her to continue but he had a smile smirk making home on his face. When he was completely sure that she was done he said.

"I would love to use your phone" he said trying to hide a smile from her she soon was digging through her bag and pulled out a dark purple phone the same color as the streaks I her hair she smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's my favorite color but only this shade" she said as if knowing what he was going to ask he took the phone from her hand quickly dialing Hikaru's number. They sat in silence as the phone rang and Kaoru was looking down at his half-finished drink. Rebecca took this time to study him. He was hot she would give him that but he did not like talking about himself and would not even tell her his last name he had full lips and striking eyes. Then she thought about how nice he was to her after she almost killed the poor boy a small smile formed on her lips not that I wouldn't want to see him again she thought, if he asked me out I don't even think I would say no even with all he is not saying. She bit her lip still studying the young man in front of her as the phone rang for a third time he raised his head to look at her but the moment his eyes landed on her she turned a bright pink and stared at her hands like they were the most amazing thing she had ever seen. He chuckled slightly at her as the phone was answered and a very frantic Hikaru picked up is phone

"Kaoru is that you please tell me that it is you where have you been are you hurt oh my god. Kaoru please tell me you're not hurt." Kaoru smiled happy to know that his twin had known that he was missing part of him thought that he would not even see that he was gone. Rebecca's eyes widened since the person on the other side was screaming in to the phone the whole café could hear him.

"Hikaru I am fine I am in a café I met this girl and she is letting me use her phone where are you?" He heard his twin let out a deep breath before talking only slightly calmer to the younger twin

"We are on the main street near a flower shop do you think that you can find us."

"Yea I think that I will be okay I will just ask someone. See you soon Hikaru!" With that he hung up the phone handing it back to her.

"Do you happen to know of a flower shop on the main street?" He asked her smiling sweetly happy that he can now return to his friends and that his twin had noticed his absence. She was looking at the clock on the wall then bit her lip looking torn between something.

"I want to walk you there but I really need to get going or I am going to be late for a planned Skype call with my siblings so can I just tell you how to get there?" she asked as she placed the cell phone back into her bag. His smile fell a little seeing as that he was going to have to part with her here. But he just smiled back at her thinking that it was best if she didn't meet the others.

"Yea that's fine I just need to get there in one piece." He said and she smiled

"ok so when you are Going come out of this shop and take a left walk until you get to the bakery then turn right on the next street that's main street if you keep going down there then you will find what you are looking for." She smiled sweetly as they walked out of the shop together he turned left and she right

"Bye Kaoru no last name hope we meet again." She said waving at him a bright smile on her face and Kaoru found herself hoping her would see the strange girl again too.

"Yea bye, I hope to see you soon as well." With that she ran out of sight and he followed her directions and as he found his friends he found a hard time concentrating on them because dark green eyes kept flashing in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rebecca stood outside her new school and fought back giggles that were about to escape her lips happy that she could not afford the uniform so she would not look like a peep, she always hated peeps, she let herself giggle as a group of girls walked passed her. The bulling was pink and she decided that it had been designed by a Barbie or a gay man. She looked at the map in their hand then back up at the large school and let out a long breath. Looking down again she started to walk in to the door. Soon she once again bumped in to someone looking up excided thinking foolishly that it was Kaoru but she came face to face with a young man that looked kinda like a female "I really have to stop doing this are you okay" she asked the boy in front of her

"Yea I am fine can I help you. You must be new." He said looking at her get up she was wearing a black dress with white flowers on it her hair was curled and fell framing her face. She blushed knowing that she looked different then all the others that are at this school.

"Yea um I am new and in class 1-A do you know how to get there." She asked sweetly holding the map close to her chest.

"Of course I can help you that's my class follow me. My name is Fujioka Haruhi by the way" he said as he started down the hall Rebecca followed closely behind him knowing full well that his name was a girl's name had no doubt in her mind that the person in front of her was a girl but she would not say anything to her it who was Rebecca to judge. They reached the room Rebecca walked in ringing her hands the teacher looked up with a small smile on his face.

"Hello there, why don't you introduce yourself to the class, then you can take any empty seat." The teacher said before looking back down at his papers clearly not plaining on paying her any attrition Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked at the class. Sitting in the middle was Haruhi and she was sitting in between two twin boys her eyes widened when she saw that the one on the left was Kaoru though she could only tell because of the way his hair was parted. This caused her to smile sweetly since she knew the pair of them. Then taking a deep breath she started talking to the class.

"Hello my name is Winters Rebecca I am from American and I hope you will all treat me well" she said her eyes meeting the ones of thee twin she was sure was Kaoru she smiled he was shocked his eyes widened he was shocked to see her here but there she was and he couldn't lie to himself he was quite happy to see the strange girl again. She smiled and gave him a small wave that no one else really saw. It caused him to smile happily at her. Some boys in the boys blushed and murmured about how cute that she was.

"Now does anyone have any questions for Miss Winters? The teacher asked and many hands in the class went up Rebecca was slightly scared by this so she smiled a super fake smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Where in America are you from?"

"I am from small town outside of New York." The questions went on from what her parents do to why we died her hair in such a childish manor that made her grab one of her purple curls. She needed to re-die, it was starting to loss its color. Her favorite came from Kaoru's look alike.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"N-n-no" she stuttered looking down at her feet blushing deep head the class laughed and shortly after that she took an empty seat right behind Haruhi in embarrassment. She pulled out her note book and started writhing biting on the end of her pen when she got stuck as some part. That's when she felt a paper ball hit her in the forehead she looked around slightly annoyed that someone was messing up her writhing. The boy who was getting ready to throw another ball was Kaoru's look alike and she glared at him he just smirked but turned around until since the tear looked up. The school day went on this way until break when she got up and stalked over the boy. He looked like Kaoru but his hair was parted the other way and his eyes were slightly darker than his twin. She took the ball that was in her hand an chucked it at the boy with an annoyed look on her face before saying.

"If you could please stop mister that would be great." She said and he smirked up at her not getting out of his seat.

" and if I don't want to?" she muttered something in English under her breath before hitting him over the head with her note book he let out a hiss of pain and she smiled happy with herself. She turned on her heal and made her way back to her desk. She smiled as she heard Kaoru start to laugh and his look alike throw one of the paper balls at Kaoru. The teacher walked in without giving the boy time to retaliate. I smiled and was able to work for the rest of the class. Once lunch rolled around the two boys walked up to me.

"Hello Kaoru I am happy to see you again." She smiled at the boy

"I am happy that your school happens to be this one." He said smiling back. Hikaru stared at the pair not sure how they could know each other.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru, and I'm guessing you know my brother." The girl got a huge smile on her face that both boys knew that she was up to no good since they were the ones who normal had that look on their face. Then it dawn on Kaoru that he had never told her his last name and now that she knew he was slightly scared.

"Well hello it's an honor to meet you Hitachiin-san" she said with a small bow of the head and a cute smile that made many of the boys in class blushes and whish that she was smiling at them and not those stupid twins. Haruhi came over to help her.

"Leave her alone guys." She said with a board look on her face causing her to smile brightly at her.

"It is fine Haruhi-san I have three brothers and two sisters I can deal with these two." She said looking at the twins. With a sweet smile she looked at the pair of twins. "But I do have a question for you." She said looking back at the girl dressed as a boy with her head tilted to the side slightly the others in the class room had become disinterested so she thought it safe to ask. Haruhi nodded at her. " What pronouns do you use cause your dressed like a boy but your clearly a girl and I don't want to upset you." She said really fast looking down with a blush slightly embarrassed.

"WHAT! NO HARUHI IS A BOY!" the twins yelled looking at the red head that gave them a do you think I'm stupid look.

"I don't really care what gender people see me as so whatever is fine." Haruhi said also ignoring the boys.

"Boss isn't going to like this, Haruhi" they said at the same time which was kind of creepy. I looked at the three of them.

"What do you mean? Who is the boss?" Rebecca asked as the teacher walked in to the room causing the other three to walk back to their desk not answering her question. The rest of the day passed slowly and she wanted to know who this boss was and why he wouldn't like her knowing that Haruhi was a girl. When the school day ended she packed up her bag and then went to leave when two pairs of arms wrapped around her.

"Sorry miss but the boss wants to talk to you so we got to take you to him." The twins said at the same time in her ears causing shiver to run down her spin and also got her to notice that the one on her lefts voice was softer and the one on her right held a more mischievous tone to it. They dragged her down the hallway. They stopped at a large door with music room three written on the top of it.

"This is where you weird club meets?" she asked pulling the away from the twins tucking a loss piece of hair behind her ear with a nervous.

"Yup, this is it." They said pushing the door open rose peddles blow in their faces, Rebecca not ready for what was happening started to gag on a peddle that made its way in to her mouth. When the peddles had stopped before her stood four handsome boys and Haruhi.

"Um hello," She said looking around with wide eyes not sure what to say or do as the twins joined the other and she didn't have anyone on her side of the room.


End file.
